Adoption or Orphan Meets Invader Zim
by Invader Beaver and Moe
Summary: Professor Membrane decides to adopt a sweet little girl to follow in his footsteps, everything seems fine, until students began dieing at school and Gaz goes into a coma. ZADR and Character Death/ Rating may change


Orphan Invader Zim /Warning ZADR/ Character Death

If I owned Invader Zim or Orphan then the world would explode in a rocket of flaming cheese.

Chapter 1 Brothers

Dib sighed looking outside the window from his desk; the whole world seemed so wonderful, so peaceful. As opposed to inside where the torment from Skool kids and the Doom lecture were going on and on and on. How he wish to live among the animals, to just be free.

Drip, drip, drip, the lousy faucet had been broken for a week. It was enough to drive Dib bonkers, though Zim seemed to be resenting it more. Every drip made his eyes go wider and wider, his forehead broke out in a sweat. "Phew," he wiped some off. "Grr…" Maybe The Irken forgot to bathe in pace or had a need to use the bathroom...By the strain on his face it actually seemed the latter.

Tick, tick, tock, the clock didn't seem to stop and that grated more on the Invaders nerves, he eyed Ms. Bitters who look as if she was speaking to him.

"The world as you know it will come to an end, your whole life, everything is doomed, doomed, doomed." Ms. Bitters hissed," Eerily looking at the freaked out Invader boy.

Zim coughed, "Humanity is doomed, and Zim manity is strong, brave AND WILL RULE ALL HUMANS!" Jumping on top of his desk, Zim shook his mighty fist, getting a few strange looks, while most kids weren't paying him any attention. Growling he glanced over at the Dib human, he was ignoring Zim too, "PITIFUL HUMAN! YOU DARE IGNORE ZIM?"

The big headed kid glanced over at his foe, "Huh? Sorry, it's just you've gotten kind of boring..."

"Boring….." Zim slurred, "FOOL! YOU DARE CALL ZIM BORING?"

"And you're loud!" Commented Poonchy.

"SILENCE! Well...You just need to know what Zim is planning but you'll never know." He smirked, which soon formed into a puzzled frown as his enemy went back to facing the windowsill. Grumbling he marched over, arms crossed, tapping his little foot, "Well."

"Well what?" Dib didn't face the alien, wanting nothing to do with Zim at the moment.

"Aren't you going to ask me what my amazing plan is?"

"No, you'll just screw it up by your own stupidity, or luck, anyway Skoodge told me you're not really an invader..."

"LIES! HE LIESSSSSSSSSSS!" Zim hissed clawing the air, he blinked, "Uh….of course I'm not an Invader..." Eyeing the classroom, "I'm a normal human lard baby...And I wear pants."

"And a dress!" Poonchy yelled.

Zim twitched, "It's not a dress..." he muttered beneath his breath. ".Skoodge speaks nonsense, he's just jealous of me!" he put a hand on his hip, looking arrogant.

Dib scoffed, "He took over plant Blorch, while you destroyed your own race, that's pretty sad Zim." The Earth boy smiled and Zims smug look faded. The School bell rang, signaling the end of class, Dib scooped up his skool books in his arms. "I have to go space boy, my dad's adopting a younger sister, he hopes she'll follow in his footsteps, as oppose to me, the failure in the family Excuse me if I want to save mankind, excuse me for having imagination, EXECUSE ME FOR! Zim are you even listening?" he snapped his fingers in front of the Irken.

Zim blinked, "Huh? What? Oh yeah you have a horrible life, BIG DEAL! Why talk to Zim about this?"

Dib sighed, arms slumping, "Because everyone else hates me and I feel that you…half listen."

Zim appeared thoughtful for a second, "You know...I hate you too, you are my arch foe. NO ONE HATES YOU MORE THAN ZIM!"

Dib scoffed, not believing the little alien for a second he walked off, "You treat me better than humanity does Zim."

"That is true..." Zim agreed following him out the doorway, "It appears that humanity hates you...Why? DID YOU KILL IT?" he shook the human making the books fall on the ground.

"No!" Tears started filling Dibs brown eyes, he wiped the away and picked up his book, "All I ever did was...Help it."

"Oh…." Zim grimaced, not wanting to show any sympathy for Dib, his most beloved rival…er hated. Frowning, while biting his upper lip, the Irken sighed putting a hand on Dibs shoulder, "When the Armada comes, I want you to come with me." "NOT STAY BEHIND AND ROT LIKE THE REST OF STINKING HUMANITY!"

"Come with you?" Dib repeated those words in a trance like state.

"FEEL HONERNED!" Zim marched off, proud of his generosity.

Dib was dumbstruck; dropping his books he ran over to the Irken and shook him, "Are you serious?"

"Get your germs off of Zim," he pushed him away dusting himself off, "And yes...yes I am."

"You don't plan to have me be your human slave and do degrading tasks for you, do you?"

"Hm..." Zim rubbed his chin, "Thanks for the suggestion Dibstink." Both of them walked outside, the Invader followed a grumbling Dib and mean looking Gaz.

"Why is he with us?" Gaz glanced at Zim in disgust.

"I will take your brother to faraway places of which he never dreamed of!"

"Keep your sick fantasies to yourself," Gaz grunted, going back to playing her Gameslave 2.

Zim raised his eye up a bit in confusion, "Eh?"

Dib sighed and the aliens confusion, "Forget it Zim, you don't want to know what she means." All three of them stopped at a red light and cars passed them. "Anyway Gaz, Zim is more like a crazy brother…and I'm straight." He told her over the loud car noises.

"Unhuh, sure, whatever," she didn't believe him.

Zim was even more confused, "Of course your straight, humans aren't crooked, I knew this one guy who was crooked, it was just impossible for him to stand up straight..."

"Right….Zim; did your robo parents ever give you the talk?" Dib asked as he, Gaz and Zim crossed the street and walked onto the sidewalk.

"Eh? What talk stink beast?" It took a few seconds for it to register into Zims mind, he grimaced in disgust, "You humans are disgusting! Zim knows all about…..and it...Sickens Zim." He held his stomach, groaning. "Never talk of it again. EVER!"

Dib chuckled, amused, "Whatever you say Zim," He was about to open the door to his home when he blinked and faced the Irken.

Zim gave him an annoyed look, What?"

"As much as I would love to leave Gaz behind, if I'm going to space with you, dad has to come along."

"Eh? NO! That offer was for you and you alone for it is only you Zim lov…er…wants to ahem...enslave." he coughed, trying to catch his mistake, he failed.

Dib smiled a bit, it was nice to have someone who cared, even if was someone who tried killing him last week, chuckling he opened the door saying, "Well…for once it seems things are going to be okay."

"Hello, my name is Esther." A girl with snow white skin, dark eyes, and dark brown hair tied in pigtails, with an oversized ribbon around her neck and two ribbons around her wrist smiled at the boy.

…"WHO ARE YOU?"

REVIEW!

…


End file.
